


Rindumu

by fakirasupan96



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Festival Fandom Barat, M/M, james bond / Q - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rumus yang kini ia pakai adalah tindakan nyata ditambah kata kata pemanis sama dengan ' aku sangat merindukanmu '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rindumu

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiksi ini di dedikasikan untuk festival fandom barat, sebenar-benarnya saya baru pertam kali mem-publikasikan fanfiksi saya di site ini :''3 , semoga fandom ini lestari aamiin.  
> kritik dan saran semoga menjadikan tulisan daku yang akan mendatang lebih bagus lagi TuT)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I made no profit from this fiction.

                                                                                                                

* * *

 

 

 

                                                                                                                      

 James Bond © Ian fleming

Skyfall © Sam Mendes

Skyfall © Eon Productions

 

 

* * *

 

ter-inspirasi dari lagu yang sekilas ku dengar -kangen from dewa19 -

* * *

 

**\- Rindumu -**

* * *

       Jarak dan waktu memang sering memisahkan mereka, secara fisik maupun mental kesabran mereka terus menerus di uji. berterima kasihlah pada teknologi yang membantu mereka berkomunikasi secara interaktif. tentu saja Q akan meluangkan waktunya untuk ber-video-call dengan James barang 1 atau 2 jam jika Q sibuk 5 menitpun ia sempatkan untuk menghubungi james sekadar mengatakan '' i love you.. i miss you ..:"

        Oh Q memang bukan tipe lelaki yang suka membicarakan kata rindu dan cinta secara langsung dalam bentuk kalimat pembicaraan, sebelum insiden 'itu' Q menunjukkan 2 kalimat itu dengan tindakannya pada james, seperti ke-khawatiran yang tersirat dari kalimat sarkastik yang Q lemparkan ketika james pulang ke markas dengan kondisi 2 tulang rusuk patah 4 jahitan di pelipus kiri, dan luka-luka lainnya. Kejadian 'itu mengubah semua tindakan Q sebelum ini. Bukan mengubah namun lebih ke memperbaiki semua tindakan itu ( haruskah kuceritakan kejadian itu ? sepetinya Q akan lebih senang jika kita melewati kejadian itu dan menceritakannya dilain waktu ) , bisa dibilang Q semakin pintar dan paham bagaimana cara ia menyampaikan rasa cinta dan rindunya pada sang kekasih.  
Rumus yang kini ia pakai adalah tindakan nyata ditambah kata kata pemanis sama dengan ' aku sangat merindukanmu ' .

       Perlakuan Q yang sekarang semakin membuat seorang james bond tak berdaya. Selain tak berdaya dirinya jatuh pada lelaki jenius itu, ia juga semakin tidak berdaya akan buncahan rindu yang ia pendam ketika ia sedang berada dalam misi. Menjadi seorang agent berarti setiap detik dalam hidupmu adalah bahaya, dan kau harus berkawan baik dengan bahaya, dan jika kau berkawan baik dengan bahaya kau juga harus rela berkawan dengan sahabat karibnya yaitu kematian. James bond memang sudah lama menjalani hidup "hiduplah seperti hari esok adalah akhir dari dunia ini" tapi dalam hidup seorang James bond kalimat itu akan berubah " hiduplah seperti hari esok adalah hari kematianmu". Tapi saat ini james tidak mungkin menjalani hidup seperti itu lagi, bebannya semakin berat ketika Q selalu berkata "kau harus hidup, aku menunggumu disini, aku mencintaimu.." kalimat itu seperti pedang yang tidak bergagang yang diberikan kepada james, bisa dipegang namun akan melukai tangan james ketika ia menggunakannya. kalimat itu juga di ibaratkan seperti salah satu gadget spesial yang diberikan pada James, dalam membantu kelancaran misi James, kalimat  kalimat manis itu menjadi sebuah kekuatan untuk james untuk bertahan hidup dalam misi-misi itu. 

      James tentu saja akan  selalu patuh pada perkataan Q, ia akan terus pulang ke pelukan Q dan yang pasti pulang dengan selamat walaupun raganya terluka sangat berat, bukannya james tidak senang. ia malah sangat senang Q datang dalam hidupnya, dengan adanya Q ia tahu apa tujuan hidupnya yang sebenarnya. rasa rindu dan cinta yang Q berikan adalah sebuah berkat tiada tara, James hanya dapat membalas semua itu dengan menepati perkataannya yang yang rutin ia sampaikan  ketika ia akan berangkat menjalankan misinya

  
"Aku akan pulang, yang pasti dalam kondisi hidup, tapi aku tak janji dengan luka berat ya kau tahulah, kau akan menjemputku di bandara, kau akan melihatku dengan senyumku yang kau bilang seksi ini," Q akan selalu tertawa renyah dengan kalimat yang hampir selalu dilontarkan james, " dan aku akan melihat senyummu yang selalu menjadi amunisiku diluar sana, kita akan berpelukan , lalu kau menciumku, aku membalas ciumanmu, dan setelah itu aku akan menjadi milikmu lagi." lanjut james.

Rindumu membuat James tidak berdaya, tidak berdaya untuk tidak mengatakan

"Aku akan terus hidup, karena tujuan  aku hidup adalah untuk kembali ke pelukanmu lagi" 

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih para readers dan authors yang mau mampir dalam fanfiksi ini, semoga fandom ini selalu lestari dan fanfiksi bahasa indonesia terkhusus di pair 00Q akan selalu lestari aammiinnn.  
> kripik dan saran selalu terbuka TuT)d


End file.
